Kevin Brief
Kevin Brief aka Kevin Guy / Guy Pinkham is an actor. In 2013, he played Boat Buyer in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Eight: * “Monkey in a Box” Career '''Film' His credits include roles in Can I Get a Witness Protection? (2016); Wingman Inc. (2015); 10 Cent Pistol (2014); Grave Secrets (2013); Lionhead (2013); An Old Man's Gold (2012); Visible Scars (2012); Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star (2011); Matchmaker Mary (2008); Public Interest (2008); The Kingdom (2007); Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006); The Wild Card (2004 Video); Threat of Exposure (2002); Shteps (2002); The Rose Technique (2002); A Month of Sundays (2001); The Quickie (2001); Shark in a Bottle (1999); Durango Kids (1999); Guinevere (1999, uncredited); Article 99 (1992); Akira (1988, voice); Midnight Movie Massacre (1988); Timesweep (1987 Video); and The Castle of Cagliostro (1979, voice). TV Movies His TV movies include Accidental Reality Star (2016); All the Way (2016); The Cookie Mobster (2014); Middle Ages (2012); Fielder's Choice (2005); Live from Baghdad (2002); Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie (2002); Three Secrets (1999); Gone in the Night (1996); They've Taken Our Children: The Chowchilla Kidnapping (1993); Stalking Laura (1993); Dead Before Dawn (1993); Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story (1992); and Cross of Fire (1989). Shorts His shorts include Lexie (2014); The Pandemic (2018); Got a Lot of Sinnin' to Do (2018); Boys (2016); Amateurs (2015); Pontiac Angel (2015, voice); Knocked Down (2012); The Way the World Ends (2012); Gnashing the Gnash (2009); Love Your Customers (2007); A Midsummer Night's Rewrite (2006); Gotham Cafe (2005); and .hack//Liminality Vol. 3: In the Case of Kyoko Tohno (2002, voice). Television His TV credits include roles on L.A.'s Finest; Just Doug; Powerless; Freakish; Days of Our Lives; Criminal Minds; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (voice); Hart of Dixie; Secret Millionaires Club (voice); Supernatural; Deadtime Stories (mini-series); The Young and the Restless; Video Game High School; The Fosters; Justified; Blackout; Betty & DD; Bones; Kickin' It; Grey's Anatomy; The Big Bang Theory; The Closer; Man Up; Mike & Molly; Aim High; Pretty Little Liars; United States of Tara; 90210; Funny or Die Presents...; The Secret Life of the American Teenager; Medium; Las Vegas; Eli Stone; Tell Me You Love Me; The Wedding Bells; Nip/Tuck; Cold Case; Malcolm in the Middle; Night Stalker; Hot Properties; House; Star Trek: Enterprise; Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex; Will & Grace; Six Feet Under; Good Morning, Miami; The Guardian; Karen Sisco; ER; Friends; The West Wing; Everybody Loves Raymond; The Fighting Fitzgeralds; Grounded for Life; Chicago Hope; Martial Law; Frasier; Black Jack (mini-series); Beverly Hills, 90210; The Big O (voice); Dual! Paralle lunlun monogatari (voice); Working; The Naked Truth; Boy Meets World; Dangerous Minds; Weird Science; Coach; Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (mini-series, voice); The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air; Street Fighter II: V (voice); Murphy Brown; Vanishing Son; Diagnosis Murder; Married... with Children; Flying Blind; Picket Fences; Wings; Home Improvement; Evening Shade; The Golden Girls; Baywatch; and Tales from the Crypt. Video Games * 2004: Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (uncredited) Personal Life Kevin was born in Brooklyn, New York, the youngest of three. At age four, his family moved to Long Beach, California. After he graduated from Wilson High, Kevin studied Theater Arts at California State University, Long Beach. Upon receiving a Bachelor of Arts in Theater, he trained at Asolo/FSU Conservatory in Sarasota, Florida, earning a Masters of Fine Arts in Acting. After living some time in Kansas City, Missouri, he moved to Los Angeles, California. Kevin is married and has a step-daughter. imdb Trivia * Kevin enjoys playing softball and golf. References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter